Sailor Moon SSSZ
by SailorSolarStarCancer
Summary: We are on a mission to save our world from chaos. We will let nothing get in our way or stop us.
1. Default Chapter

Stormy weather  
  
*She wanders alone . afraid . and sad.as if it can any worse," She said to my self in a low whisper as rain poured heavily on her head. She looked at a hanging sign overhead. And tried to read it in the rain but her eyes hurt from exhausting. She turns away and head's into another direction which she thought shelter wood be. *  
  
"Huh what's that?" I say as I heard a rustling in the bushes, I look around scanning the area. I get up and find another space to hide and read my book.  
  
*Scribble scribble*  
  
*She continued to walk and walk in till she could see a creature zoom in front of her. " Star Tsunami Beam" She aims her beam straight to the next spot, she believes the creature would hide next and shot it out full blast. *  
  
"Is some one there" I say as I stood up and look at the rustling bushes.  
  
Suddenly something blasts up in the sky its red eyes eying my every move, scattering rocks and dirt everywhere.  
  
I fall too the ground as the particles fall all over me.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." I screamed as the creature returned to the ground though it wasn't touching the ground at all. It was hovering.  
  
The figure was completely covered in black from head to foot. The only thing visible was its eyes; it's blood red evil eyes.  
  
"Huh did you guys hear that?" said a girl in a red uniform who popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Yeah I heard it too Chibi Aries" said another girl popping out of the bushes close bye her.  
  
"What do you think it might be?" said the girl who stepped out of the bushes and into a clearing she made with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I don't maybe it might be a wild animal Chibi Taurus" said Aries as she joined Taurus out of the open and looked at the direction where she heard the scream come from.  
  
"Hah we's got you's" said someone jumping down from the trees.  
  
Out jumps a boy and a girl both wearing uniforms that was grayish white. "Heh! You guys what happened?" asked the boy who had blonde hair and was really cute.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear it" asked Aries as she looks eyes around the place.  
  
"Hear what?" they two other children said.  
  
"Hear that."  
  
"Aiieeeeee some body help me"  
  
"Cancer!" they all say at once. ************************************************************************  
  
"Ahhhhh I screamed as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Then I felt something grab my ankle. I look down and see something black around it. It jerks me hard and I fall to the ground.  
  
Chibi Cancer" screamed someone in my head, as the creature started coming closer and closer to us. I tried to stand up but it was no use I was completely fixed on the creature... like I was hypnotized and paralyzed.  
  
" Chibi Cancer quickly get away from here." Cries the second person in her eye. " I can't move Errel," said Chibi Cancer as the creature looms overhead. I look up into its eyes and was scared stiff to move or to scream; its eyes were cold as if it lost to something.  
  
"Chibi Cancer look out," screamed Taurus and Aries as they reached another clearing followed by Gemini  
  
"What's wrong with her" cries Taurus as she runs as fast as she could towards the enemy  
  
"I think she's hypnotized," yells Aries as she runs to keep up with her.  
  
Suddenly the ground shacks and more of that thing appears around them, surround's the 4 senshis.  
  
"Quickly we don't have time to destroy them look" cries Miranda .She pointed to Cancer as who starts too float into the air her eyes blanked out as she faces the creature in the face. It shoots out a long slimy tentacle that wraps itself around my legs and my arms as it binds her to the ground. Then it begins to swarm around her engulfing, like a dark curtain of death and despair.  
  
*Gasps*  
  
"Nooo!" cries Gemini's other twin as he ran dodging the other black masses up close to the creature, which held cancer in it's grasp. He took his sword Gabrielle and started slicing at the dark mass.  
  
"Take this," he yells as he brought his sword down hard on top of the creature's head.  
  
"Huh? What the" said Gemini's twin as a tentacle grabs hold of his sword firmly. It then starts flinging him and the sword back and forth very hard in till it let go and sent him flying into a tree, which he broke.  
  
"Why you. yaaahhhhh" screams his other twin as she comes charging up at full steam sending a powerful wind like force directly to the creature.  
  
"Gemini look out underneath your feet" yeld Taurus as she and Aries were frighten some of the monsters off.  
  
Her blast penetrates the creature, which starts too bubble viciously as it slides off cancer and starts to sulk away though another tentacle grabbed her leg and dragged her into the ground. Quickly the other two survivors run to their friend and help her up. "Fire Flame" cries out Aries as she made a straight path of fire to help them get out and be protected, As they ran out of the forest towards the Pearl palace they stop in shock.  
  
" Oh my god" says Aries as she watches the palace being attack by the same things that attacked them in the forest.  
  
"What shall we do?" said Taurus as she looks at Aries as she expected a response from her.  
  
"Well I know something" she said "We have to fight but first we must find somewhere safe to hide Cancer." She said as she looks at Cancer life less in her arms. "She wipes her eyes against her shoulder and started to run straight to the palace.  
  
"Your Highness please don't do this," said an older Taurus all dressed in green you mustn't do this. Do you know what will happen if you drain all your power along with the other queens.  
  
"Yes Fathio I know" said a tall light-skinned woman with three odangas in her hair. "But we must in order to save the Zodiac dimension and everyone else. You see these creatures feed off of evil and fear thus making them stronger but putting their drained prey asleep."  
  
" So then what are you 4 going to do then?" said Fathio. Suddenly the building starts to shake and a chandelier crashes to the ground.  
  
"Ugh" says the highness of the Water Elements as she falls backwards but then Fathio grabs her in time before she falls to the ground. They both look at each other with concerned eyes for aonther. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hello anyone here" cries Leo as she heard previous voices in here not too long ago.  
  
"Yes some ones here," cries out Fathio as he straightens up holding the princess tightly to him as the room shakes again.  
  
Leo holding up cancer steps in the room followed by Taurus. All of which were stained and dirty.  
  
"Children" cries Lady Water as she runs towards the children and inspects them. All of them have tears in their eyes. Lady water embraces them in her arms as if they had a very bad nightmare.  
  
" Lady water" says Fathio as he walks over to them " You children shouldn't be hear you're supposed to be at the safe house"  
  
"We were there already," says Taurus as she had tears in her eyes "Though when we got their every one was asleep know one was awake."  
  
"So we came here," said Aries.  
  
Cancer sat on the floor not speaking a word as if she had nothing to say. But her eyes did have something to say but if they could talked right now they would of told them what happened and what's wrong with her.  
  
"Fathio take them to the cockpit. okay children what I have is a job for you to do. You are going to be sent to somewhere safe where I know their will be other's like you" she said in a wispy voice. "What I want you to do is find the Eles pearl for me okay. It will be in a hidden in something on another planet. Find it though I can't remember which planet it is on so you must be careful. You must find it and use it's power for good. Once you have it do not lose it, don't give it away and don't trust anyone else except thee." She said as she handed them each a senshi stick.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Fathio take them now"  
  
"Come on children" said Fathio as he started leading them out of the room.  
  
"Mommy," whispers Cancer as she turns around to look at her mother who was whispering something to herself. Suddenly the entrance to that room seals up with a thick layer of ice.  
  
"Calipia" cries out Fathio as he runs back to the blocked entrance and starts banging hard against the it." Why." he says to himself "Why sacrifice all when you will leave the loved ones behind."  
  
"Aiee" screams Taurus as she sees some of those creatures coming right towards them at top speed.  
  
"Come on" says Fathio as he grabs the children and starts to run with them towards the cockpit.  
  
"Fathio aren't you coming with us," asked Taurus as started to block the entrance with thorns and poison bristle.  
  
"No I must stay her with lady Water. I know she can't do this on her own she needs me" he said looking down.  
  
Suddenly the blockage begins to bend. "Their on the other side." Cried out Aries as she started to make another barrier around the doorway.  
  
"Don't bother Aries you will burn down the first barrier and it doesn't look like your fire is strong enough,"  
  
She stops though is very angry  
  
The door bulges again. Fathio draws out his sword and faces the door.  
  
"Now I want all of you to form a circle and to hold hands."  
  
The girls form a circle and start to hold each other hands.  
  
"Now all you have to do is states your sailor name. Once you do that you will be transported to a different area were you desire" he said looking back. "Now do it" he cries out as the doors burst open and a huge sludge beast.  
  
" Sailor Solar Star Cancer power.Sailor Solar Star Aries.Sailor Solar Star Taurus *""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""! Zodiac Power!"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""*  
  
I watch them change different colors red, green and blue. This was the last time I saw these three children and the last I saw any other child or adult zodiac awake as for myself. I am Fethio and I will not forget the fear that lies beyond this dimension.  
  
*3 lights shoot out into outer space and collide forming one big star which soon faded away* 


	2. The new arrivals

Stormy weather  
  
*She wanders alone . afraid . and sad.as if it can any worse," She said to my self in a low whisper as rain poured heavily on her head. She looked at a hanging sign overhead. And tried to read it in the rain but her eyes hurt from exhausting. She turns away and head's into another direction which she thought shelter wood be. *  
  
"Huh what's that?" I say as I heard a rustling in the bushes, I look around scanning the area. I get up and find another space to hide and read my book.  
  
*Scribble scribble*  
  
*She continued to walk and walk in till she could see a creature zoom in front of her. " Star Tsunami Beam" She aims her beam straight to the next spot, she believes the creature would hide next and shot it out full blast. *  
  
"Is some one there" I say as I stood up and look at the rustling bushes.  
  
Suddenly something blasts up in the sky its red eyes eying my every move, scattering rocks and dirt everywhere.  
  
I fall too the ground as the particles fall all over me.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." I screamed as the creature returned to the ground though it wasn't touching the ground at all. It was hovering.  
  
The figure was completely covered in black from head to foot. The only thing visible was its eyes; it's blood red evil eyes.  
  
"Huh did you guys hear that?" said a girl in a red uniform who popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Yeah I heard it too Chibi Aries" said another girl popping out of the bushes close bye her.  
  
"What do you think it might be?" said the girl who stepped out of the bushes and into a clearing she made with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I don't know maybe it might be a wild animal Chibi Taurus" said Aries as she joined Taurus out of the open and looked at the direction where she heard the scream come from.  
  
"Hah we's got you's" said someone jumping down from the trees.  
  
Out jumps a boy and a girl both wearing uniforms that was grayish white. "Heh! You guys what happened?" asked the boy who had blonde hair and was really cute.  
  
"Didn't you guys hear it" asked Aries as she looks eyes around the place.  
  
"Hear what?" they two other children said.  
  
"Hear that."  
  
"Aiieeeeee some body help me"  
  
"Cancer!" they all say at once. ************************************************************************  
  
"Ahhhhh I screamed as I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Then I felt something grab my ankle. I look down and see something black around it. It jerks me hard and I fall to the ground.  
  
Chibi Cancer" screamed someone in my head, as the creature started coming closer and closer to us. I tried to stand up but it was no use I was completely fixed on the creature... like I was hypnotized and paralyzed.  
  
" Chibi Cancer quickly get away from here." Cries the second person in her eye. " I can't move Errel," said Chibi Cancer as the creature looms overhead. I look up into its eyes and was scared stiff to move or to scream; its eyes were cold as if it lost to something.  
  
"Chibi Cancer look out," screamed Taurus and Aries as they reached another clearing followed by Gemini  
  
"What's wrong with her" cries Taurus as she runs as fast as she could towards the enemy  
  
"I think she's hypnotized," yells Aries as she runs to keep up with her.  
  
Suddenly the ground shacks and more of that thing appears around them, surround's the 4 senshis.  
  
"Quickly we don't have time to destroy them look" cries Miranda .She pointed to Cancer as who starts too float into the air her eyes blanked out as she faces the creature in the face. It shoots out a long slimy tentacle that wraps itself around my legs and my arms as it binds her to the ground. Then it begins to swarm around her engulfing, like a dark curtain of death and despair.  
  
*Gasps*  
  
"Nooo!" cries Gemini's other twin as he ran dodging the other black masses up close to the creature, which held cancer in it's grasp. He took his sword Gabrielle and started slicing at the dark mass.  
  
"Take this," he yells as he brought his sword down hard on top of the creature's head.  
  
"Huh? What the" said Gemini's twin as a tentacle grabs hold of his sword firmly. It then starts flinging him and the sword back and forth very hard in till it let go and sent him flying into a tree, which he broke.  
  
"Why you. yaaahhhhh" screams his other twin as she comes charging up at full steam sending a powerful wind like force directly to the creature.  
  
"Gemini look out underneath your feet" yeld Taurus as she and Aries were frighten some of the monsters off.  
  
Her blast penetrates the creature, which starts too bubble viciously as it slides off cancer and starts to sulk away though another tentacle grabbed her leg and dragged her into the ground. Quickly the other two survivors run to their friend and help her up. "Fire Flame" cries out Aries as she made a straight path of fire to help them get out and be protected, As they ran out of the forest towards the Pearl palace they stop in shock.  
  
" Oh my god" says Aries as she watches the palace being attack by the same things that attacked them in the forest.  
  
"What shall we do?" said Taurus as she looks at Aries as she expected a response from her.  
  
"Well I know something" she said "We have to fight but first we must find somewhere safe to hide Cancer." She said as she looks at Cancer life less in her arms. "She wipes her eyes against her shoulder and started to run straight to the palace.  
  
"Your Highness please don't do this," said an older Taurus all dressed in green you mustn't do this. Do you know what will happen if you drain all your power along with the other queens.  
  
"Yes Fathio I know" said a tall light-skinned woman with three odangas in her hair. "But we must in order to save the Zodiac dimension and everyone else. You see these creatures feed off of evil and fear thus making them stronger but putting their drained prey asleep."  
  
" So then what are you 4 going to do then?" said Fathio. Suddenly the building starts to shake and a chandelier crashes to the ground.  
  
"Ugh" says the highness of the Water Elements as she falls backwards but then Fathio grabs her in time before she falls to the ground. They both look at each other with concerned eyes for aonther. ************************************************************************  
  
"Hello anyone here" cries Leo as she heard previous voices in here not too long ago.  
  
"Yes some ones here," cries out Fathio as he straightens up holding the princess tightly to him as the room shakes again.  
  
Leo holding up cancer steps in the room followed by Taurus. All of which were stained and dirty.  
  
"Children" cries Lady Water as she runs towards the children and inspects them. All of them have tears in their eyes. Lady water embraces them in her arms as if they had a very bad nightmare.  
  
" Lady water" says Fathio as he walks over to them " You children shouldn't be hear you're supposed to be at the safe house"  
  
"We were there already," says Taurus as she had tears in her eyes "Though when we got their every one was asleep know one was awake."  
  
"So we came here," said Aries.  
  
Cancer sat on the floor not speaking a word as if she had nothing to say. But her eyes did have something to say but if they could talked right now they would of told them what happened and what's wrong with her.  
  
"Fathio take them to the cockpit. okay children what I have is a job for you to do. You are going to be sent to somewhere safe where I know their will be other's like you" she said in a wispy voice. "What I want you to do is find the Eles pearl for me okay. It will be in a hidden in something on another planet. Find it though I can't remember which planet it is on so you must be careful. You must find it and use it's power for good. Once you have it do not lose it, don't give it away and don't trust anyone else except thee." She said as she handed them each a senshi stick.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Fathio take them now"  
  
"Come on children" said Fathio as he started leading them out of the room.  
  
"Mommy," whispers Cancer as she turns around to look at her mother who was whispering something to herself. Suddenly the entrance to that room seals up with a thick layer of ice.  
  
"Calipia" cries out Fathio as he runs back to the blocked entrance and starts banging hard against the it." Why." he says to himself "Why sacrifice all when you will leave the loved ones behind."  
  
"Aiee" screams Taurus as she sees some of those creatures coming right towards them at top speed.  
  
"Come on" says Fathio as he grabs the children and starts to run with them towards the cockpit.  
  
"Fathio aren't you coming with us," asked Taurus as started to block the entrance with thorns and poison bristle.  
  
"No I must stay her with lady Water. I know she can't do this on her own she needs me" he said looking down.  
  
Suddenly the blockage begins to bend. "Their on the other side." Cried out Aries as she started to make another barrier around the doorway.  
  
"Don't bother Aries you will burn down the first barrier and it doesn't look like your fire is strong enough,"  
  
She stops though is very angry  
  
The door bulges again. Fathio draws out his sword and faces the door.  
  
"Now I want all of you to form a circle and to hold hands."  
  
The girls form a circle and start to hold each other hands.  
  
"Now all you have to do is states your sailor name. Once you do that you will be transported to a different area were you desire" he said looking back. "Now do it" he cries out as the doors burst open and a huge sludge beast.  
  
" Sailor Solar Star Cancer power.Sailor Solar Star Aries.Sailor Solar Star Taurus *""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""! Zodiac Power!"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""*  
  
I watch them change different colors red, green and blue. This was the last time I saw these three children and the last I saw any other child or adult zodiac awake as for myself. I am Fethio and I will not forget the fear that lies beyond this dimension.  
  
*3 lights shoot out into outer space and collide forming one big star which soon faded away* 


End file.
